Dimitri Hood Part 5 - Zephyr Meets Anya
Pinocchio : Gee, did Dimitri Hood really give it to you? * Zephyr : Yeah, and this is his own hat too. * Pinocchio : Gee, I'd sure like to shoot your bow and arrow. * Lilo : Let me try it, Zephyr. * Zephyr : Oh, no, you don't. I'm gonna shoot it first. * Penny : You're pointin' it too high. * Zephyr : I'm not either. Watch this. (grunting) * Pinocchio : Uh-oh. Now you done it. * Penny : Right in Frollo's backyard. Zephyr, you can't go in there. * Pinocchio : Yeah. Frollo will chop off your head. (echoing) Like this. * Zephyr : Oh, I don't care. I gotta get my arrow. * Penny : Wait a minute. Pinocchio might tattle on you. * Zephyr : Yeah, Pinocchio. You gotta take the oath. * Pinocchio : An oath? * Lilo : Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes. * Zephyr : Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head. * Pinocchio : Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head. * Zephyr : If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. * Pinocchio : (Echoing) If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. * (Women giggling) * Esmeralda : It's your turn to serve, Anya, dear. * Anya : Are you ready, Esmeralda? * Esmeralda : Oh, as your lady-in-waiting, I'm waiting. * (Both laugh) * Esmeralda : I'm getting too old for this. * Anya : Oh, Esmeralda, That was a good shot. * Esmeralda : You're not bad yourself, dear. My girdle's killing me. (laughs) * Anya : Where is it? Did you lose it? * Esmeralda : It must be in there someplace. * Anya : Oh, Esmeralda, you look so silly. * (women giggle) * Anya : Oh, look. There it is, behind you. Oh! Well, hello. Where did you come from? * Zephyr : Oh, please don't tell Frollo. Mama said he'll chop off my head. * Anya : Oh, don't be afraid. You've done nothing wrong. * Esmeralda : Oh, Anya, what a bonny wee boy. * Anya : Who does this young archer remind you of? * Esmeralda : Oh... Well, upon my word, the notorious Dimitri Hood. * Anya : That's right. Only Dimitri wears a hat like that. * Zephyr : Yeah, and look at this keen Dimitri Hood bow. * (Lilo sneezes) * Esmeralda : Oh, Anya, don't look around, but I do believe we're surrounded. Oh, mercy! * Penny : He snitched on us * Anya : It's all right, children. Don't be afraid. Please come here. * Pinocchio : Do you think it's safe? * Lilo : That's Anya. * Penny : Mama said she's awful nice. Come on! * Lilo : Hey, you guys, not so fast. Wait for me. * Penny : I told Zephyr he was shooting too high. * Anya : I'm so very glad he did. Now I get to meet all of you. * Lilo : Gee, you're very beautiful. * Penny : Are you gonna marry Dimitri? * Lilo : Mama said you and Dimitri are sweethearts. * Anya : Well, um... (laughs) You see, that was several years ago before I left for London. * Pinocchio : Did he ever kiss you? * Anya : Well, uh, no. But he carved our initials on this tree. I remember it so well. * Zephyr : You gonna have any kids? * Lilo : My mom gots a lot of kids. * Anya : Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me. * Zephyr : Oh, not Dimitri Hood. I bet he'll storm the castle gates, fight the guards, rescue ya and drag you off to Sherwood Forest. * Esmeralda : Now just a moment there, young man. You've forgotten Judge Claude Frollo. * Zephyr : That old Frollo don't scare me none. * Pinocchio : (echoing) I'm scared of Frollo. He's cranky. * Esmeralda : Ah, ah, ah, ah! I, Judge Claude Frollo, challenge you to a duel. Hey, hey! Take that! And that! And this! * Zephyr : Death to tyrants! * (Esmeralda squawks) * Penny : Slice him to pieces! * Anya : Oh, save me, my hero. Save me. * (Zephyr giggles) * Esmeralda : Oh! Ouch! That's not fair. (bawling]) Mommy! * Penny : That's Frollo, all right. * Zephyr : Yahoo! Now I got ya! * Esmeralda : Oh, mercy! Mercy! Oh! (wailing) Oh, he got me. I'm dying. (moaning) * Zephyr : Did I hurt you? Huh? * Esmeralda : No. (whispering) This is the part where you drag your lady fair off to Sherwood Forest. * Zephyr : Come on, lady fair! Let's go! * Anya : Oh, Dimitri, you're so brave and impetuous. Oh. (panting) So this is Sherwood Forest. * Zephyr : Yeah, I guess so. Well, now what are we gonna do? * Anya : Well, usually the hero gives his fair lady a kiss. * Zephyr : A kiss? Oh, that's sissy stuff. * Anya : Well, if you won't, then I will. (chuckling) * (Anya kisses Zephyr) * Penny : They're kissing! * (children continue laughing) * Penny sighs. Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:BruceHogan426 Category:Transcripts Category:Movies-scenes